


Casual

by oceleagle



Series: The Mythical ABCs [3]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, College, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foot Touching, Friendship/Love, High School, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Middle School, Shared Looks, Surprise Kissing, Sweet/Hot, Touching, Under The Desk, Young Love, present day, small touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceleagle/pseuds/oceleagle
Summary: They're just friends...





	Casual

_They’re just friends..._

 

       But there’s nothing casual about the way Rhett takes Link’s hand in his while they sit on the banks of the river gazing at the stars. The younger of the two tries desperately to keep his heartbeat steady as he meshes their palms together, lacing his fingers together with Rhett’s. Neither dares a glance at each other for fear the other will see flushed cheeks and shy smiles. There they sit until it becomes absolutely necessary to make their way back home with only the light of the moon to guide them.

 

_They’re just friends..._

 

       But there’s nothing casual about the way Rhett lovingly smiles at Link when the boy falls asleep on his shoulder. The field trip had been adventurous and exciting, leaving both of them completely exhausted. The older boy doesn’t try to move Link’s sleeping frame from his; doesn’t even bother to care what the other kids on the bus are thinking or saying about them. His best friend in the whole world is beside him, mouth hanging open in the same endearing way it always has when he sleeps. That’s all that matters in Rhett’s young mind.

 

_They’re just friends..._

 

       But there’s nothing casual about the two of them agreeing to go stag to prom and spending most of the night with each other. Both dressed up in what they believe to be their finest, they head out with the rest of the gang to dance the night away. No words are exchanged. Only sheepish glances in the each other’s direction, eyes often lingering longer than they probably should. The night ends with a shared dance on that same river bank to a song only the two of them can hear.

 

_They’re just friends..._

 

       But there’s nothing casual about Link changing the entire course of his college career for the other young man. The second he finds out Rhett's dad won't pay for film school, Link's mind is made up. If Rhett can't go, he's not going. What kind of fun would it be without his best friend? Plans formulate, decisions are made. Engineering it is. He's smart enough for it, and with Rhett by his side, Link feels like he can conquer the whole world.

 

_They're just friends..._

 

       But there's nothing casual about their living arrangements in college. Sure, Greg lives in the same space, but that doesn't stop Link from crawling into Rhett's bed some nights. There are times when he simply needs to escape from the demands of his new life as an adult. No place in the world feels safer and more secure than in Rhett's arms. They envelope him. Swallow him whole. They make him feel like he has a place he belongs, where he's always welcome. If that doesn't describe home, nothing does.

 

_They're just friends..._

 

       But there's nothing casual about the soft touches they've shared over the years. The occasional brush of fingertips against warm skin, a friendly pat on the back... Both men never fail to find a reason to put their hands on each other. A tickle fight here, a game of _'I'm dead'_ there. It's almost as if their bodies are magnets which the other's hands are unequivocally attracted to.

 

_They're just friends..._

 

       But there's nothing casual about the looks they give one another, at times not even caring that the camera is still rolling. Rhett’s eyes often slide over the other man’s body, a look of hunger only Link can satisfy clouding his face before disappearing as if it were never there at all. And Link? The way he smiles at Rhett with the same boyish grin from their childhood sends the man’s heart soaring. If ever a look of pure adoration were given, it came from Link Neal and was directed at Rhett McLaughlin.

 

_They’re just friends..._

 

       But there’s nothing casual about the way their feet seem to be drawn to one another when they’re in public. Many photo shoots, many sessions of filming outside of the studio... and every single time, their feet find a way to each other. It’s an automatic response that neither man is capable of controlling; almost like a secret code between the two of them. An announcement of sorts - _“we’re here... together”_.

 

_They’re just friends..._

 

       But there’s nothing casual about the way Rhett purposefully brushes his knee up against Link’s under the desk while they’re filming. He tries to see how far he can take it. How worked up he can get the other man without going over an invisible line. The taller man never expects it when one day, his partner’s hand dives under the table and firmly cups his crotch. He handles it well, though. The viewers will be none the wiser. _He hopes..._

 

_They’re just friends..._

 

       But there’s nothing casual about the way they sit in each other’s lap at any given opportunity. At times it seems as if the two men are seeking it out; suggesting wheel endings which call for one of them to make the other his personal seat. Link isn’t oblivious to the solid bulge as he playfully squirms in Rhett’s lap, and he knows exactly what it does to his partner. Secretly, he hopes against hope Rhett won’t let it slide like he normally does.

 

_They’re just friends..._

 

       But there’s nothing casual about the way Link openly signs his birthday letter to Rhett with _“Love you”_. It’s out there for all the world to see, not that there was any doubt from the fans before. This seems to make it more official, but also more personal at the same time. Rhett reciprocates. Of course he does. Before long, they’re saying it publicly. It’s more than just words on a phone note. It means so much more now than it ever has before, both men sincere in the affection with every fiber of their beings.

 

_They’re just friends..._

 

       But there’s nothing casual about the way Rhett pulls him aside after shooting one day. Alone in the office, he pushes Link up against the wall, murmuring, **_“I can’t take this anymore...”_** before pressing his lips to the other man’s. And Link responds. His body responds. He melts into the kiss with every bit of longing and desperation they’ve felt for each other over the years. It isn’t until Rhett pulls away and connects their foreheads that Link inhales shakily. **_“About damn time...”_** he whispers, standing on tiptoes to join his lips with Rhett’s once again.

 

_They’re just friends..._

 

       But there’s nothing casual about the way Link is straddling Rhett on their office couch. The smaller man’s hips have found the perfect rhythm, back arched at just the right angle for his partner’s tip to hit his prostate with every thrust. Heated moans are released in sync with one another, a tower of smoldering embers being kindled into an uncontainable wildfire. Link’s lips are parted slightly, breath coming in shallow pants. Oceans meet forest in a gaze composed of sheer passion as both men come to a realization.

 

_Nothing will ever be casual in their relationship._

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given to me by @fanbabble on tumblr!


End file.
